YOUR ANGEL
by angelevilsmile
Summary: annyeong haseyooooo  ini FF prtama syaa jdi mohon di RnR    mianhaeeee... klo ad slah dlam pmbuatan ff ini


annyeonggggg.. readers... saya sbagai author bru disini! jdi mohon maap yee jka ad ssuatu yg tk brknan di hatiii cast: lee han eun cho kyuhyun kim heechul

Han Eun POV

Ku pandangi wajah dua orang manusia di bingkai foto samping tempat tidurku, ku lihat raut wajah mereka sangatlah bahagia, ku bawa foto tersebut bersamaku yg saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjangku. Air mataku mulai mengalir kembali, teringat akan kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu

==FLASH BACK==

"yaaa….. jagiya cepatlah kemari…., ad sesuatu yg ingin kuperlihatkan padamu..!" teriakku ke seorang namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun, aku dan dy sdh tunangan beberapa bulan yg lalu, dan beberapa hari lagi kami akan menikah…

kulihat kini dia sdang memencet suatu tombol yg bisa mebuat traffic light yang brwarna hijau menjadi merah, agar ia bsa menyabrang ke tmpatku,

Kndaraan tlah berhenti baik mobil maupun motor, dy sdg dalam prjalanan mnyebrang kearahku

Tapi tanpa di duga sebuah mobil berkecapatan tinggi melaju,

"CHO KYUHYUN AWAAAAS!" teriak begitu melihat mobil tersebut melaju kearah kyu

Mulutku terkunci, napas ku sesak, aku menangis tpi tak ad satu butir air mata pun jatuh dri mtaku ini, aku hanya dpat brdiri trpaku, mencoba untuk mencerna kembali apa yang ku lihat, dan kini aku tak bsa menahan diri

Ku berjalan menuju tmpat kejadian namjaku trtabrak, dan kini air mataku nmengalir deras, aku merontah, berteriak minta tolong ke orang orang yg lain

Ku lihat tubuh namja trsebut, tubuh tersebut pnuh darah merah yg mengalir,

kini sebuah mobil putih bersirene dtang ke tmpatku membawa kyu msuk kdlam mobil trsebut, aku pun ikut memasuki mbil trsebut, memegang tangan kyu, sambil menangis tanpa suara, seakan akan suaraku tlah hilang.

mobil ptih ini yg membwaku dan kyu tiba di rumah sakit, telah kulihat oppaku Kim HeeChul tlah tba duluan dgn mobilnya, dan kyu saat ini di bwa pra suster ke ruang ugd..

Aku hanya bsa mnangis dan menangis sbisaku

Hingga oppaku memelukku

"yaaa, han eun jgnlah mnangis…. Kyu akan baik baik sajaa"

"…." Tak ad jawaban dariku kcuali isak tangisku.

Kini oppaku memelukku smbil mengelus rambutku,

Ku lihat pakaianku saat ini, penuh dgn darah dan darah itu adlh drah kyu

Aku pun brjalan ke arah seseorang, seorang yeoja yg tak ku tahu siapa namanya tpi ku tahu bhwa dy yg mnabrak kyu

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Aku menampar yeoja trsebut, ia hanya memegang pipinya dan brkata

"mianhae, aku tak sengaja menabraknya" ktanya

"mianhae?, kata mianhae tak akan prnah merubah keadaan saat ini!, kyu ttaplah dlam keadaan di ambang kehidupan!, mengapa kau tak brhenti seperti kendaraan-kendaraan yg lain?" kataku marah, kni tanganku pun tlah siap untuk menamparnya yg ke-2 kli tpi seseorang memegang tanganku

"han eun ap yg kw lakukan? Ap yg kw prbuat?" kta oppaku yg kni memegang tnganku

"oppa… yeoja inilah yg mnabrak kyu! Dy yg menabrak kyu, oppa!" ktaku ke oppaku

Sebelum oppaku berbicara, seorang dokter keluar dri ruangan UGD di ikuti perawat perawat yg lain, kini oppaku sedang berjalan menuju sang dokter dan brtanya sesuatu, aku tlah melihat raut wajahnya yg sdih, dan kini ku tau CHO KYUHYUN tlah pergi meninggalkanku, air mataku mengalir dipipiku tambah deras, aku berlari ke ruangan UGD trsebut, ku lihat kyu trbaring di ranjang putih, ku coba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tpi tak ad stu kata pun yg keluar, yg keluar hanyalah air mataku yg mengalir deras

Tiba tiba sseorang tlah memegang pndakku

"han eun…." Kta seseorang yeoja yg memegang pndakku

"onnie, onnie ahra, kyu tlah prgi onnie.."ktaku smbari menagis

"onnie tau, kdang ad stu hal yg tak bsa kta hindari dri kehidupan ini, yaitu kematian, walau pun kau bersembunyi dimanapun kmatian akan ttap mendapatmu, kyuhyun hnyalah mnusia seperti kita"kta cho ahra

aku hnya bsa memeluknya smbil mnangis dan brkata

"onnie, knapa harus secpat ini?" dan aku pun jatuh pingsan di plukan cho ahra

==FLASH BACK END==

Kini tak ad lgi org yg memelukku smbil mengelus kepalaku

Tak ada lagi org yg mengejekku jika aku klah main starcfaft

Karna org itu tlah pergi…..

TOK TOK TOK

"han eun blehkh aku masuk?

"siapaaaa?" ktaku

"aku, oppamu" stelah mndengar prkataan trsebut, kuhapus air mataku, krna ku tahu jika oppaku mengetahui jika ku mnangis dy akan mnjadi sngat khawatir dan aku membukakan pintu apartemenku, yaaaa, sejak kepergian kyu aku brpikir untuk tnggal sndiri di SEOUL, dan disinilah aku, disebuah apartemen, yg jauh dari tmpat appa dan ummaku tinggal

"yaaaaaaa, han eun apa yg trjadi dgnmu? Mengapa kau trlihat lebih kurus saat ini, dan juga, mengapa kulitmu trlihat lebih pucat?

"oppa, aku baik baik sajaaa….. kau hanya trlalu mngkhawatirkanku.." ktaku mncoba utk mmbuat oppaku yg satu ini tak mngakhawatirknku

Kini kulihat ia sedang menjelajahi apartemenku

"han eun, selagi aku disini, maukah kw menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"ne oppa, kapan kita akan prgi?"

"skarang…, cpatlah kau mengganti bajumu"

"ne oppa….!"

Tiba di sebuah restoran….

"oppa, mengapa kau membawaku ke restoran? Ktakan bsa makan di apartemenku,"

"dongsaengkuu, kau trlihat lebih kurus, jdi kukira lbih baik aku memastikan jika kau makan!

"hmmmmmmm.."gumamku smbil brjalan menuju salah stu meja restoran yg kosong, tiba tiba sja seseorang memanggilku

"han eun sshi, apakah itu kau…?" triak seseorang, aku pun menoleh kearah suara trsebut

"annyeong hye rin sshi….., ap kbar " ktaku

"baik, kau? Gwenchanayo? Kw tampak sangat pucat…" kta hye rin

" aku baik baik saja… aku hanya trlalu capek" ktaku

"tapiii…~"

"gwenchanayo hye rin sshi….., hmm aku harus pergi oppaku tlah menungguku dari tadii" ktakuu, sbenarnya aku tak ingin mengakhiri prcakapan kami, tapi aku juga tak mau jika topic pembicaraan kami ialah tntang keadaanku skarang yg bisa di blang mengerikan =,="

"oppa…. Aku tak lapar… bisakh kita plang skarang?"kta smbil merengek

"han eun, kau blum mkan, mkanlah dulu, sbentar bru kta plang…"

"ne, oppa" ktaku lesu

At home…

Oppa ku kini tlah pulang ke apartementnya, dan kini aku sndri di apartemen ini, aku bru lima bulan disini jadi aku masih blum mengetahui tentang tetangga tetangga bru ku dan lagi pula aku sangat jarang keluar dri apartemenku

Aku tak tau apa yg trjadi padaku hri ini, kakiku sangat ingin prgi keluar dri apartemenku, tak seperti biasanya, dan jga aku mulai bosan tinggal di apartemen trus

Aku pun melangkahkn kaki keluar dri apartemenku, berjalan dangan ringan tanpa tau arah.

Tpi bgituku sampai di suatu tempat, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, dan aku pun trjatuh


End file.
